klaroline
by klarolinelovekenett
Summary: est si Klaus avait coucher avait Caroline et non Hayley
1. Chapitre 1-la découverte

**Résumer :** est ci Klaus avait pas coucher avec Hayley mais avec Caroline.

Je tient à m'excuser si il y a des faute d'orthographe dans le texte.

Personnage principaux :

Klaus

Caroline

Elena

Kol

Elijah

Damon

Dahlia

Stefan

Bonnie

Freya

Rebekah

Matt

prologue

Deux mois après que Klaus soit partit de Mistic Falls et laisser Tyler revenir Caroline était toujours aussi triste car Klaus lui manquer et Tyler lui n'était pas revenu. Eléna, Damon et Matt lui en voulait car elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait coucher avec Klaus quand il était venu lui dire en revoir.

chapitre 1 : la découverte

maison forbes

Caroline dormait jusqu'au moment ou elle entendit Stefan l'appelait.

 **\- Caroline… caroline** crier Stefan

 **\- Oui j'arrive** lui répondit Caroline

depuis que Klaus était partit et que Tyler n'était pas revenu Stefan et Bonnie lui rendait visite tout les jour. Caroline se leva est descendit ouvrit à Stefan et Bonnie.

 **\- salut** dit caroline à stefan et bonnie

 **\- salut** lui répondirent stefan et bonie

Stefan et Bonnie entrèrent ils prenaient leurs petit déjeuner tout les jours chez Caroline avant d'aller en cours. Une fois leur petit déjeuner prit est Caroline prête ils partirent en direction du lycée.

Quelque heures plus tard pendant le cours d'histoire

Caroline, Stefan et Bonnie suivaient le cours quand d'un seul coup Caroline s'effondra sur le sol Bonnie et Stefan couraient vers Caroline. Stefan et Bonnie la ramenèrent chez elle est attendirent qu'elle se réveille. Après les cours Eléna, Damon et Matt allèrent chez Caroline pour voir comment elle aller. Caroline se réveilla que le lendemain.

 **\- Stefan… Stefan appela Caroline**

quand ils l'entendirent Stefan, Bonnie, Eléna, Damon et Matt se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Caroline pour si elle allait bien.

 **\- Bonnie peut tu faire essayer de savoir se qu'il c'est passer ?** demanda Elena

 **\- oui mais peut tu allait me chercher des bougie s'il te plaît** lui répondit Bonnie

Une les bougie ramener Bonnie les installa en cercle est commença elle parler en latin est d'un seul coup les bougie s'allumèrent elle posât sa main su la tête de Caroline, les yeux de Bonnie deviennent tout noir après être rester comme sa deux minutes les bougie s'éteignit et les yeux de Bonnie redeviennent normale elle paraissait étonner de se qu'elle avait appris.

 **\- Bonnie qu'est ce qui se passe ? tu me fait peur !** Lui demanda Caroline affoler

 **\- Ca...caroline tu...es enceinte** répondit Bonnie

 **-c'est impossible les vampire peuvent pas procréer !** Protesta Eléna

 **-** **moi aussi je fut étonnait mais elle est enceinte** lui répondit Bonnie

 **\- de qui est elle enceinte ?** Hurla Eléna savant déjà la réponse

 **\- de Klaus** murmura Bonnie

Damon vit qu'Eléna aller faire quelqu chose il l'attrapa et la ramena à la pension des Salvatore. Elena voulait tuer le bébé que Caroline porter tout comme Damon et Matt

 **-Caroline que veut tu faire ?** dit Stefan

 **\- je sais pas** lui répondit Caroline

 **\- je crois qu'il faudrait lui dire.**

 **Laisser des commentaire**


	2. Chapter 2- les retrouvailles

**Les retrouvailles :**

 **\- Stefan tu peut appelait Klaus est lui demander si l'on peut venir s'il te plaît ?** Lui demanda Caroline

Stefan partit de la chambre est appela Klaus, Klaus décrocha.

 **-Stefan que me vaut cette appelle ?** Demanda l'hybride

 **-je voulait te demander si Caroline, Bonnie et moi pouvions venir à la Nouvelle Orléans** répondit Stefan

 **-bien sûr vous venez ici quand ?** Rétorqua Klaus

 **-demain en début d'après midi ci cela ne te dérange pas** répondit Stefan

 **\- sa me dérange pas je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS à demain** l'hybride raccrocha

Stefan retourna dans la chambre de caroline et lui annonça la nouvelle et il leur dirent qu'il partait à 23 heures. Bonnie rentra chez elle faire ses valises, Stefan aida Caroline à faire ses valises et partit faire les sienne quand Bonnie rentra.

 **Pension Salvatore**

Stefan rentra chez lui est découvrit Damon et Elena il les ignorât et partit dans sa chambre il prît toute ses valises et mis toute ses affaire dedans (vêtement, journaux, objet...) soudain il s'aperçut que Damon et Elena était monter il les regarda et leur dit :

 **\- je part**

 **-Stefan où va tu, tu ne peux pas partir il faut tuer le bébé de Klaus** lui cria Elena

-Stefan rétorqua **comment peut croire que je vais t'aider à tuer le bébé de Klaus et Caroline, tu as changer Elena,** Stefan pensait qu'Elena était devenu une égoïste.

 **\- ou va tu Stefan**? Demanda Damon à son frère

 **-je pars à la Nouvelle Orléans.** Répondit Stefan

Damon décida d'aider son frère à faire ses valises de toute façon il est sur que sa serre à rien de tentais de le convaincre il a pris sa décision, après avoir fait ses valises Stefan dis en revoir à son frère et partit. Une fois chez Caroline, Stefan chargea les valises de tout le monde et ils partirent.

Quatorze heure plus tard il était à la nouvelle Orléans

Caroline réfléchissait elle savait pas comment le dire à Klaus soudain Stefan annonça qu'ils étaient arrivé chez Klaus se qui fit angoissait Caroline.

 **\- ça va Caroline ?** Demanda Stefan

\- **Oui c'est juste que j'angoisse je sais pas comment lui annoncer** répondit

 **\- tu n'es pas obliger de lui dire aujourd'hui tu sais on va pas repartir tout de suite** rétorqua Bonnie

 **-oui je sais** répliqua Caroline

Stefan, Bonnie et Caroline sortirent de la voiture et s'avancèrent vers le manoir, Stefan toqua à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur Rebekah elle les laissa entrer et leur indiqua où se trouver le salon.

 **\- Nik va pas tarder** les informa Rebekah

quelque seconde plut tard Klaus fît son entrer.

 **\- que me vaut cette visite ma douce ?** Demanda Klaus

 **\- Eh… en faite il** elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Stefan la coupa

 **\- Et bien Caroline est en danger** murmura Stefan

\- **Quoi ?!** Hurla l'hybride

 **-Klaus il faut que je te disent quelque chose en faite je suis enceinte de toi** annonça Caroline

 **\- C'est pas possible ma douce** rétorqua Klaus

- **Caroline est vraiment enceinte** le reprit Bonnie

 **\- Rebekah !** Hurla l'hybride se qui la fit descendre

 **-Quoi Nik ?** Souffla t-elle

 **\- Appelle Elijah, Kol et Freya et dit leur que c'est urgent** répondit Klaus

laisser vos avis


	3. Chapter 3- les retrouvailles partie 2

**Épisode précédent :**

 _-_ _ **Caroline est vraiment enceinte**_ _le reprit Bonnie_

 _ **\- Rebekah !**_ _Hurla l'hybride se qui la fit descendre_

 _ **-Quoi Nik ?**_ _Souffla t-elle_

 _ **\- Appelle Elijah, Kol et Freya et dit leur que c'est urgent**_ _répondit Klaus_

 **Les retrouvailles partie 2**

 **pov caroline**

Cela faisait plus d'une demie heure que Rebekah avait appeler les frères de klaus une question se répéter dans ma tête qui est Freya? Il a peut être rencontrer une autre femme est lui demande de venir pour qu'elle me tue ? Je continuer à me poser milles et une question quand Klaus me parla.

- **caroline à quoi pense tu ?**

 **-je pense à rien qui puisse te concerné** lui répondit méchamment caroline

- **qu'es qui me concerne pas car à la dernière nouvelle tu es enceinte de mon enfant ?!** lui cria Klaus

\- **je pense à comment l'annoncer à Tyler** mentit Caroline

- **tu es toujours avec se chien !** lui hurla Klaus

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Kol, Elijah et une fille qui devait sur-ment être Freya. La file qui est avec eut me fixe elle a l'air de réfléchir soudain elle parla à Klaus.

- **Klaus pourrais tu faire les présentation** lui demanda t-elle

\- **Caroline je te présente Freya ma sœur, Freya je te présente Caroline** dit Klaus

- **Caroline quel plaisir de te revoir** lui dit poliment Elijah

\- **pourrais tu nous dire Klaus pourquoi tu voulais nous voir de toute urgence** lui demanda Elijah

 **\- Voyez vous Caroline dit être enceinte de moi mais les vampires ne peuvent pas procrée sauf que son amie sorcière nous affirmes que si donc j'aimerai que Freya vérifie** leur raconta Klaus

 **\- je vais vérifier, Caroline s'il te plaît vient ici** lui demanda Freya

Caroline s'approcha de Fraya et quand elle fût à sa porter Freya mis sa main sur le ventre de caroline ses yeux devinrent tout noir et elle commença à réciter une incantation, quelque instant plus tard Freya reprit ses esprit et lâcha Caroline

 **-Klaus caroline est réellement enceinte je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais elle est enceinte** dit Freya choquer de se qu'elle venait de découvrir

\- **Il va falloir surveiller Caroline jusqu'à se que j'ai reprit ma ville** dit Klaus

\- **je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir, je rentre** déclara Caroline en se tournant vers Stefan et Bonnie

- **tu ne partira pas avec notre enfant Caroline** hurla Klaus

\- **tu sais je peux m'en occuper seule et je le ferai** cria Caroline en s'approchant de la porte

- **tu crois que je vais te laisser partir avec mon enfant et l'élever avec se chien** rétorqua Klaus en barrant la roue de Caroline

\- **sil te plaît Caroline ne part pas tu sais très bien que tu ne t'en sortira pas toute seule** lui dit calmement Bonnie

- **Bonnie me dit pas que tu veux rester ici** lui répondit Caroline

- **j'ai envie de rester ici et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Tyler t'aidera pas on ne la pas vu depuis que Klaus la bannie de Mystic** **Falls** lui dit Bonnie

\- **ma douce pourquoi ma tu dit que tu était encore avec se chien ?** lui demanda en revenant au salon

Caroline ne sachant pas quoi répondre s'enfuit à vitesse vampirique. Quand elle s'arrêta elle était dans un quartier qu'elle ne connaît pas, Caroline décida donc d'aller visiter le quartier. Un peu plus tard elle rentra dans un bar qui se nommer le rousseau, elle alla s'installer au bar et commanda un verre de bourbon, pas longtemps après un homme avec la peux matte vient s'asseoir à coté d'elle et l'aborda :

 **-bonjour je ne vous avez jamais vu ici auparavant, je m'appelle marcel et vous ?** Lui demanda t-il

 **-bonjour moi c'est Caroline** lui répondit elle quand il lui fais sa le baisse main

 **-très jolie bague, comment l'avait vous eu ?** lui demanda t-il

- **c'est une amie qui me la faite** lui répondit elle

- **qu'elle sorcière vous la faite elle n'ont pas le droit, elle ont violer les règles ici c'est ma ville on obéit à mes règles** cria t-il

- **la sorcière qui me la faite n'habite pas ici** lui dit-elle et elle repartie

Caroline décida de rentrer chez Klaus après tout c'est le seul endroit qu'elle connaît. Une fois arriver chez Klaus celui ci arrive et commence a lui crier dessus

 **-pourquoi est tu partis et où étais tu ?** Lui demanda-t-il en crient

 **-je suis partis car tu t'en-fou de notre enfant tout ce qui t'intéresse et cette ville qui d'ailleurs appartient déjà à Marcel !** Lui répondit-elle

 **\- comment connais tu Marcel, c'est lui qui ta envoyer pour me tuer ?** Dit-il d'un air menaçant

 **\- non il ne ma pas envoyer pour te tuer mais je l'es rencontrer dans un bar quand je suis partis** lui expliqua-t-elle.


	4. Chapitre 4- L'adaptation

Coucou tout le monde je veux juste vous informer que les photos qui apparaîtront ne correspondrons pas forcément à la série.

 **Épisode précédent**

 _ **-je suis partis car tu t'en-fou de notre enfant tout ce qui t'intéresse et cette ville qui d'ailleurs appartient déjà à Marcel !**_ _Lui répondit-elle_

 _ **\- comment connais tu Marcel, c'est lui qui ta envoyer pour me tuer ?**_ _Dit-il d'un air menaçant_

 _ **\- non il ne ma pas envoyer pour te tuer mais je l'es rencontrer dans un bar quand je suis partis**_ _lui expliqua-t-elle._

 **l'adaptation**

 **Klaus pov**

quand caroline ma dit que la Nouvelle Orléans appartenait à marcel une question idiote mes venu veut elle me tuer ? Quand elle me confirma que non. Il se passa une chose étrange j'ai eu envie de faire confiance à une personne, de la croire, d'être loyal à elle et de la protéger au péril de ma vie.

 **\- Klaus, pourrais-tu me montrer ma chambre** me demanda-t-elle

 **-bien sur, mais sache que c'est provisoire car quand j'aurai récupérai ma ville on ira vivre chez nous** lui dit-il

je l'amena à sa chambre quand elle rentra elle fut éblouie enfin je crois sa chambre était assez grande qui comporter sa salle de bain et son dressing

elle me remercia et je partie, je devais enfin aller montrer à marcel que j'étais revenu car il ne le savait pas encore. j'allai donc partir quand Kol et Stefan me demandèrent si ils pouvaient venir, j'accepte donc et nous partîmes direction le centre du vieux carré (le quartier français de la Nouvelle Orléans), une fois arrive nous repérâmes un bar où l'ont entrâmes et commandâmes.

 **\- si le mois dernier on m'aurait dit qu'on boirait à nouveau un verre ensemble, j'en aurait pas cru un mot** m'annonça Stefan

 **-tu sais Stefan moi j'ai toujours eu espoir qu'on serai à nouveau assis à boire un verre et que l'on reprendrais notre amitié où on l'a laisser quand je tes effacer la mémoire mon frère** répliquai je

 **\- je devine donc que l'on peut continuer où on c'est arrêter et pour cela je décide de redevenir le ripper car je n'ai jamais aimé la vie autrement mon frère !** s'exclama Stefan

cela fessait une demi-heure que l'on étaient rentrer dans le bar quand marcel arriva accompagner d'une dizaine de vampire, il s'installa à une table et commanda un verre, quand la serveuse qui s'appelait cami lui apporta il a commençait à flirté avec elle, au bout de cinq minutes je décida donc accompagné de Kol et Stefan d'aller voir marcel. Quand il me vit il eu un choc, il s'attendait donc pas que je reviendrai un jour.

 **-quel plaisir de vous revoir Klaus, Kol et** … **?** questionna-t-il

 **-Stefan** se présenta donc Stefan

- **Klaus, tu pourrais passer demain avec Kol, Stefan et Elijah** lui proposa marcel

 **-on viendra donc demain comme ça tu pourra nous raconter ta nouvelle vie** lui répondis-je

 **-ainsi que toi car à se que je vois il y a un nouveau membre chez les Mikaelson** exposa marcel

 **-et il y pas que lui** marmonna Kol

 **-il y d'autre nouveaux membre, inviter les demain j'aimerai les rencontrer** leurs dit marcel

 **-en faite il y a pas vraiment d'autre membre se que je veux dire c'est que j'ai un frère et il fait un parti de la famille** rectifia Stefan

- **on se voit demain marcel** lui dis-je

Et sur cela nous sommes rentrer à la maison, il faudrait que l'on découvre comment caroline à put tombée enceinte. Une fois arriver Elijah vient m'annonçai que la servant va bientôt servir le dîner et qu'il faudrait aller chercher Caroline, se que je fit, je partit direction la chambre de caroline, arriver à la porte je frappai et elle me répondit d'un petit entrer.

 **-ma douce, je viens te prévenir que le dîner sera bientôt servi** lui dis-je

- **c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec toute ta famille qui va me demander comment cela à put arriver car je n'en sais rien, je mangerai demain** m'annonça-t-elle

- **caroline se n'est pas raisonnable,vient manger personne ne te posera de question** lui répondis-je

- **non merci Klaus, ce soir je n'ai pas la force de répondre à leurs question car je sais qu'il vont m'en poser** argumenta caroline

 **-ma douce je ne peut te laisser ici sans rien avoir manger, habit toi on va aller au restaurant de plus nous avons à discuter** lui annonçai-je sans lui laisser le choix

 **-d'accord je me prépare à toute à l'heure** me dit-elle d'une voix lasse

quand elle me répondit j'étais déjà sortie de sa chambre, j'annonçai à Elijah que caroline et moi allions au restaurant et je partis dans ma chambre et me changea, je mis une jean noir avec un t-shirt en col v et une veste de costume, je descendis attendre caroline en bas des esclaliés.

caroline arriva un quart d'heure après moi vêtu d'une robe noir qui lui arriver un peu au dessus des genoux, un gillet,un sac et un collier rose très pale et des botes beige.

 **-tu es magnifique ma douce** la complimentai-je

 **\- merci** me répondit-elle

sur ce nous sortîmes et prîmes route vers un restaurant de la Nouvelle Orléans. Nous arrivâmes à un petit restaurant français où l'on décida de manger, un serveur nous emmena à une table sur la terrasse du restaurant.

 **-klaus** ,commença caroline, **je peut te poser une question ?**

 **-oui** répondis-je un peut incertain de se qu'elle va me demander

 **-pourquoi n'es-tu pas reste à Mystic falls après se qui c'est passer ?**

 **-je devais revenir à la Nouvelle Orléans, pour récupéré ma ville** répondis-je

 **\- que suis je bête** marmonna-t-elle

 **-ne dit pas ça, tu n'es pas bête c'est pas parce que tu n'a pas deviner avant pourquoi je suis partit que tu es bête, ma douce** lui exposai-je


	5. Chapitre 5- Réponse

**Épisode précédant :**

 _ **-pourquoi n'es-tu pas reste à Mystic falls après se qui c'est passer ?**_

 _ **-je devais revenir à la Nouvelle Orléans, pour récupéré ma ville**_ _répondis-je_

 _ **\- que suis je bête**_ _marmonna-t-elle_

 _ **-ne dit pas ça, tu n'es pas bête c'est pas parce que tu n'a pas deviner avant pourquoi je suis partit que tu es bête, ma douce**_ _lui exposai-je_

 **Réponse**

 **caroline pov**

je suis vraiment stupide j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait,qu'avec lui je ne serai pas déçu qu'il ferai tout pour que je sois mais il est comme les autres il disait qu'il m'aimait pour que je couche avec lui, il ma pris pour un jouet, il doit vraiment être embêter que je sois enceinte, Klaus est comme avant il a pas changer il est égoïste, Elena avait raison il c'est servie de moi.

 **-ne m'appelle pu « ma douce », tu es comme tout les autre tu tes servis de moi, tu ma fait croire que tu m'aimais et moi comme une idiote je tes cru mais en faite tu voulais juste coucher avec moi !** m'exclamais-je

 **-caroline je me suis pas servis de toi je t'aime..** je lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase

 **-si tu m'aime comme tu le dit si bien pourquoi es-tu parti en me laissant seule à Mystic Falls après se qui s'était passer?** lui demandais-je

- **car je sais que tu m'aurais dit non parce que ta mère et tes amis habite à Mystic Falls et tu pouvais pas les laisser et aussi car ils auraient pas comprit pourquoi tu voulais être avec moi après tout se que j'ai fait à Elena** dit-il en crachant le prénom d'Elena

 **\- Klaus je serai venu avec toi j'aurai pas coucher avec toi si c'est pas toi que j'avais choisi c'est toi que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours, tu crois que je me suis pas aperçu qu'Elena se servait de moi, quand elle a su qu'on avait coucher elle à décider de plus me parler et maintenant elle veut tuer notre enfant** lui dis-je

 **\- caroline si j'aurais su que tu accepterai bien sûr que je t'aurai demander de venir, tu sais pas à quel point j'ai était malheureux quand je tes laisser à Mystic Falls, pardonne moi, ma douce**

 **-bien sûr je te pardonne mais promet moi que tu nous laissera plus et on reprendra où on c'est arrêter** lui proposai-je

 **-je te le promet ma douce je vous laisserai pu nous trois c'est pour toujours et à jamais** lui dit Klaus

 **-pour toujours et à jamais Nik** lui répondis-je

je n'arrive pas à croire que tout soit redevenu comme avant qu'il est enfin compris que je l'aimais et que je l'avais choisi lui et personne d'autre même si ma mère va beaucoup me manquer je crois que c'est mieux comme sa pour tout le monde et surtout pour moi, Nik et notre crevette. Nous commandâmes à manger pour moi une salade et pour Nik un steak après dix minutes d'attente nous fûmes servis.

 **\- Nik, tu sait que Stefan à toujours des sentiments pour Rebekah c'est pour cela que je te demande de ne pas tant mêler** lui demandais-je

 **-bien sûr je le sais et je ne m'en mêlerai pas car je sais que Stefan est le mieu qu'il puisse arrive à Rebekah et puis il est mon meilleur ami, mon frère j'adorerai qu'il se remette avec ma sœur et moi puis-je te demander un servisse ma douce ?** Questionna-t-il

 **-oui** répondis-je curieuse de se qu'il va me demander

 **\- sais-tu si Bonnie est attiré par Kol ?** Me demanda-t-il

 **-je sais pas, Bonnie ne parle pas beaucoup de vous** répondis-je

 **-voudrais-tu que l'on aille faire un tour avant de rentrer ?** me demanda-t-il après avoir payer

 **-je suis un peut, je préférerai aller me coucher mais tu pourra me faire visiter la ville demain si tu veux ?** Lui proposai-je

 **-j'adorais** me répondit-il

nous sortîmes du restaurant et rentrâmes en silence à la maison j'allai prendre la direction de ma chambre quand il me porta comme une princesse jusqu'à se que je supposer être sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte et la ferma derrière lui, il me posa délicatement sur son lit.

 **-mais que fais-tu, Nik ?** le questionnais-je

 **-je t'installe dans notre lit ma douce** me répondit-il

 **-Nik, je n'ai même pas mon pyjama** argumentai-je

 **\- c'est pas grave tu peut dormir en sous-vêtement et demain matin je te prêterai un de mes t-shirt** riposta-t-il

 **-c'est d'accord mais après le petit déjeuner tu m'aidera à déménager mes vêtement,ok** répliquai-je

 **-c'est ok, tu te dépêche parce que pour quelqu'un qui est fatiguer ta pas l'aire presser de te coucher dit le moi si c'est à causse de moi** me taquina-t-il

je me dépêchai à enlever ma robe, mon gilet, mes bijoux et mes chaussure, une fois en sous-vêtement je me diriger vers le lit et remarquai nik en train me regarder, je me mis dans les couverture et il m'emprisonna dans ses bras, on se souhaita bonne nuit et nous endormîmes. Je me réveillai le lendemain matin grâce à la lumière, nik me caresser les cheveux.

 **-bonjour, bien dormi ma douce ?** Me demanda-t-il

 **-oui** répondis-je

 **\- on devrait se levés avant qu'Elijah vienne nous chercher** me dit-il

il se leva et alla dans un pièce que je suppose être le dressing, il revient habiller avec un t-shirt à la main qui me donna et je l'enfilai, le t-shirt m'arrivais à peut près à mis cuisse, on sortis de sa chambre enfin la notre et descendîmes dans la salle à manger sous la verrière où nous attendaient Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Freya, Bonnie et Stefan. Nous nous installâmes à table est commençâmes à manger.

\- **avez-vous bien dormi?** Nous questionna Elijah

 **-très bien** ai-je répondu en même temps que klaus se qui les fît rire

 **\- je vois que vous vous êtes réconcilier** exposa Kol en nous mettrons du doigt

\- **Elijah** , parla nik, **Stefan et Kol vous on-t-il dit que nous étions inviter à voir marcel aujourd'hui**

 **-oui j'ai même penser qu'il serai bien qu'on aille le voir vers 11 heure** répondit Elijah

 **-parfait** répliqua nik

 **\- nik tu devais m'aider à déménager de chambre** ripostai-je

 **-oui je sais ma douce mais je ne peut pas autrement nous devrons y aller cette après midi et si on y va cette après midi on ne pourra pas aller se promener comme prévu, je pense que Bonnie, Freya et Rebekah seront ravi de t'aidait** me répondit-il

 **-on sera ravi** me confirmait Rebekah, Freya et Bonnie **comme sa Rebekah et moi pourrons en apprendre plus sur toi** **et Bonnie** rajouta Freya

je suis ravi que Rbekah et Freya veillent passer plus de temps avec et Bonnie. Quand Nik et moi eûmes finit de manger nous remontâmes dans notre quand il partit se laver j'en ai profiter ppour aller me chercher des vêtement à mettre, je pris un jean noir avec un top et des escarpin beige.


	6. Chapitre 6- Confidence et souvenir

**Épisode précédant**

 _ **-on sera ravi**_ _me confirmait Rebekah, Freya et Bonnie_ _ **comme sa Rebekah et moi pourrons en apprendre plus sur toi**_ _ **et Bonnie**_ _rajouta Freya_

 _je suis ravi que Rebekah et Freya veillent passer plus de temps avec et Bonnie. Quand Nik et moi eûmes finit de manger nous remontâmes dans notre quand il partit se laver j'en ai profiter pour aller me chercher des vêtement à mettre, je pris un jean noir avec un top et des escarpin beige._

 **Confidence et souvenir**

quand je revient dans notre chambre nik était partie j'en profitai donc pour me laver et m'habiller, quand j'eus fini je descendit dans le salon où j'y trouva Rebekah elle me regarda et se décida à me parler.

 **\- Caroline j'aimerai que tu me pardonne pour tout se que je tes fait, j'ai été vraiment ignoble, je regrette tout se que je tes fait mais vois-tu quand j'ai vu que tu avais réussi à changer nik en même pas un ans lorsque moi j'y suis jamais arriver en mille ans sa ma énerver la vérité c'est que j'ai était jalouse de toi mais maintenant je veux que l'on devienne de grande amie et peut être même meilleur amie** me raconta Rebekah

- **bien sur, je te pardonne** la rassurai-je

 **\- oh, merci Caroline merci** me dit en me prenant dan ses bras

 **\- c'est pas que je suis presser mais il faudrait déménager les affaires de Caroline avant que Nik rentre** nous à dit Freya

Rebekah et moi nous lâchâmes et nous dirigeables vers la chambre où nous attendaient Bonnie et Freya. Nous commençâmes à rangers quand la conversation du restaurant avec Klaus me revient je décidai donc de poser la question à Rebekah

 **-Rebekah, es-tu toujours attiré par Stefan ?** La questionnai-je

elle tourna la tête vers moi elle paraissait surprise de ma question mais elle répondit quand même

 **\- pour te dire vrai oui, je ne l'ai jamais oublier**

 **-donc tu l'aime toujours** rajoutai-je

- **oui, je l'aime toujours mais lui je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus, tu sais pour c'est comme si c'était hier vu que mon frère ma daguer mais pour lui sa fait plus de quatre-vingt dix ans.** m'expliqua Rebekah

 **-je pense que Stefan est toujours attiré par toi, il a juste du mal à te le dire, il veut que tout redevienne comme dans les année vingt regarde il est redevenu meilleur ami avec Nik et il est redevenu le ripper** lui exposai-je

 **-oui, tu as sure-ment raison** marmonna-t-elle

 **\- elle a raison il a du mal a montrer ses sentiments c'est tout** rajouta Bonnie

 **\- oui elle a raison mais moi je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici qui a peur de montrer ses sentiments, ai-je raison Bonnie** lui demanda Rebekah sur un ton de plaisanterie

 **-moi non je ne cache mais sentiment à personne et même si je le faisait pourrais-tu me dire pour qui ?** Riposta Bonnie

 **\- Bonnie arrête de cacher tes sentiment, tout le monde sais que Kol t'attire** lui répondit Rebekah en riant

 **-c'est pas vrai je n'aime pas ton frère, il est arrogant, égoïste et il a un ego sur dimensionner** répliqua Bonnie

\- **mais même avec tout ces défauts tu l'aime, regarde Caroline elle aime le grand méchant loup, l'Hybride originel, la personne la plus dangereuse mais elle pour ces défauts est dieu sait qu'il en beaucoup et pour ces qualités même si il a pas beaucoup tout se qui compte c'est qu'elle l'aime et vois-tu personne ne la juge a part des imbécile** argumenta Rebekah

personne ne répondit au petit discours de Rebekah, nous finîmes en silence de déménager mes vêtement quand soudain Freya eu une idée elle nous en fit par.

 **-vu qu'on a finit de déménager les vêtements de caroline nous pourrions essayer de trouver comment se fait-il qu'elle enceinte** nous proposa Freya

nous fûmes toute d'accord pour essayer de trouver comment se faisait-il que je sois enceinte, Freya à essayer de voir dans mes souvenir pour si se n'était pas une sorcière qui m'avait jeter un sort sauf qu'elle n'y arriva pas elle était bloquer, une idée mais venu il se pourrait que quelqu'un m'aie effacer la mémoire.

 **\- Freya crois-tu que tu pourrais me faire retrouver la mémoire** lui demandai-je

 **\- oui je peux mais tu vas beaucoup souffrir** m'expliqua-t-elle

\- **c'est pas grave, je pourrais supporter la douleur alors je t'en pris redonne moi ma mémoire** lui demandai-je

elle s'approcha de moi et me pris la tête elle commença à réciter un incantation puis une douleur atroce mes venu comme si ma tête explosai, au bout de vingt minutes je suis tomber dans mon subconscient.

 **Flash back des année 1000 :**

 **-caroline** m'appela une voix d'homme je me tournai et vis nik

 **\- oui, mon amour** lui répondis-je

 **-tes parents on accepter qu'on se mari** m'annonça-t-il à se moment là je me jette dans ses bras

 **-mais** ,reprit-il, **ils veulent que l'on se mari cette semaine dans deux jour précisément ma mère et la tienne son déjà entrain de tout préparer**

 **-c'est super mon amour** lui dis-je avant de l'embrassé

 _ **2 jour plus tard :**_

 **-caroline tu es sublime mon frère ne va jamais s'en remettre !** s'exclama Rebekah

 **-arrête de dire n'importe quoi Bekah** répliquai-je

 **\- Caroline, Rebekah à raison tu es resplendissante** lui affirma Ester

 **\- merci** marmonnai-je

 **\- il faut y aller Caroline** m'annonça Ester

je sortis de la hutte avec Rebekah qui me suivie, nous suivîmes une aller au bout de cette aller était Nik, je m'avança jusqu'à lui et le chef du village nous mari, nous étions heureux.

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

je me réveillai dans mon lit, me demandant si c'était un rêve où un souvenir mais au fond de moi je savais la réponse c'était belle est bien un souvenir. J'ai connue les originels quand ils étaient humain et je me suis marier avec Nik comment es possible ? Se souviennent-ils de moi ? Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en souvenait pas ? Comment ai-je pu survivre tout se temps sans mourir ? Est-ce que j'étais un vampire avant que Katherine me transforme ? Si cela se trouve une sorcière ma jeter un sort qui cacher mon coter surnaturel jusque je meurs avec du sang de vampire ? Comment ai-je pu tomber enceinte ? Me questionnai-je. Je décidai donc de descendre où m'attendait sure-ment Bonnie, Rebekah et Freya. Une fois en-bas je m'assis sur un des canapé avec les filles.

 **-caroline es que ça va ?** Me demanda Freya

 **\- non je ne vais pas bien un souvenir m'aie revenu et il était des plus étonnant** lui répondis-je

 **\- quel était se souvenir raconte le nous** me demanda Rebekah

 **\- d'accord, cela va paraître bizarre mais sa c'est passer quand vous étiez encore humain on se connaissait quand vous étiez humain. Au début de mon souvenir nik est venu m'annonçait que mes parents avait accepter qu'on se mari ensemble à une condition que ce soit dans deux jours. Puis deux jour après qu'il me l'avait annoncer j'étais avec toi, je t'appeler même Bekah, tu me disait disait que j'étais sublime que nik ne sens remettra pas, je ne tes pas cru et Ester est arriver à se moment là en m'assurant que si et en nous annonçant qu'il fallait y aller et après le chef du village me maria avec nik, voilà j'ai tout dit** leur racontai-je

 **\- je m'en souviens pas, une sorcière nous a jeter un sort elle nous effacer la mémoire !** s'exclama Rebekah

 **\- c'est ce que je me suis dit, Freya crois-tu qu'une sorcière aurait pu m'effacer la mémoire et me mettre de faux souvenir, ainsi que m'effacer de la mémoire de ta famille ? Et, aussi est-ce qu cette même sorcière aurait pu cacher mon coter surnaturel pour qu'il refasse surface lorsque je mourrai avec du sang de vampire dans l'organisme ?** La questionnai-je

 **\- oui, cela est possible, il faudrait que je vous fasse retrouver la mémoire à tous. Mais tout cela n'explique pas comment tu as pu tomber enceinte.** Répliqua-t-elle

 _ **voilà je vous laisse la dessus, je vous en conjure ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir arrêter comme ça mais je vous promet d'essayer de poster le plus tôt possible**_


	7. Chapitre 7- Souvenir des temps passé

**Épisode précédant**

 _ **\- c'est ce que je me suis dit, Freya crois-tu qu'une sorcière aurait pu m'effacer la mémoire et me mettre de faux souvenir, ainsi que m'effacer de la mémoire de ta famille ? Et, aussi est-ce qu cette même sorcière aurait pu cacher mon coter surnaturel pour qu'il refasse surface lorsque je mourrai avec du sang de vampire dans l'organisme ?** La questionnai-je_

 _ **\- oui, cela est possible, il faudrait que je vous fasse retrouver la mémoire à tous. Mais tout cela n'explique pas comment tu as pu tomber enceinte.** Répliqua-t-elle_

 **Souvenir des temps passé**

 **pov Caroline**

 **-la seule façon de savoir comment j'ai pu tomber enceinte est que je retrouve tous mes souvenir ainsi que Rebekah, Kol, Elijah et Nik** dis-je à Freya

 **\- ta raison vous devez retrouver vos souvenir le plus tôt possible** m'affirma Freya

 **\- Rebekah et moi pouvons le faire tout de suite et tu feras les garçons quand ils rentrerons, d'accord ?** Demandais-je à Freya

 **-** **oui, c'est une bonne idée** nous déclara Freya

elle s'avança vers Rebekah et lui pris la tête récita la même incantation qu'elle avait utilisé pour moi plus tôt, puis s'avança vers moi mais je la stoppe avant qu'elle ne commence et lui demande d'aller acheter des alliance pour moi et nik avant qu'on se réveille puis elle repris sont sort je ressentis une fois de plus la douleur mais ne crier pas cette fois-ci.

 **Flash back 1000 ans auparavant**

Sa fait maintenant un mois que nik et moi somme marié, nous avons notre propre hutte. Nous nous entendons toujours aussi bien pas de mal sachant qu'on à peu près le même passé nos père nous ont tout deux mal traitée en nous disant que nous étions des bâtards. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte je l'ai déjà annonçai à Bekah est elle presser d'être tante, je dois l'annoncer aujourd'hui au reste de la famille quand nous serons dans la grotte.

Quelque heure plus tard, je devais annoncer que j'étais enceinte tout de suite mais je vais pas pouvoir le faire nik et Henrik ne sont toujours pas là, la nuit est tombée et nous entendons les loup-garou dehors, j'espère qu'ils va rien leurs arriver, je ne veux pas que mon enfant naisse sans père. Le jour revient et nous entendons pu les loup-garou hurlait nous décidons donc de rentrer chez Ester et Michael est là nous apercevons nik entrain de pleurer sûr le corps de Henrik.

 **\- nik que c'est ils passer ?** Lui demandai-je

 **-** **j'ai voulu aller voir les loup-garou se transformer, il ma suivit et c'est fait attaquer par l'un des loup-garou...je suis désoler** me répondit-il en pleurant nous nous sommes tous mis à pleurer même Michael.

Ester pris une décision radical, elle ne veut pas dire quoi mais nous devons la retrouver chez elle quand la nuit tombera. Avec nik nous avons décider de rentrer et de revenir quand la nuit tombera.

Une fois la nuit tomber, nous retournâmes chez Ester et Michael, quand nous arrivons Ester nous à fait rentrer, tout le monde était là. Elle nous donna à chacun un verre avec une boisson dedans et nous a dit de tous boire de ne même pas laisser une goutte, une fois que nous avons tous fini nos verre Michael se leva et nous poignarda. Je me suis réveillai et est vu Bekah je me précipita vers elle et lui fit un câlin. Ester et venu nous voir, nous disant qu'on devait aller manger, avec Bekah nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine quand Ester nous à dit qu'il fallait aller dehors que les garçons y était déjà. Nous allâmes donc dehors et là deux personnes passèrent et Bekah et moi nous jetions chacune sur une personne et la vidions de sont sang, une fois ma victime vidée je ressentis une horrible douleur. Je me réveille attacher à un tronc d'arbre avec Ester devant moi.

 **-** **C** **aroline… vous et Niklaus êtes des abomination de la nature, c'est pour cela que je** **vais** **vous** **e** **fface de la mémoire de mes enfants, cache vos cotés surnaturel jusqu'** **à se que** **vous vous faisiez tuer d'un** **e** **cause surnaturel et pour finir vous vous réveillerai ici en 2008 avec de faux souvenir et une fausse famille et bien évidement vous n'aurait** **pas** **votre enfants tout pendant que vous n'êtes pas redevenu un Hybride et vous vous souviendrai de rien de votre vie.** Me dit-elle en finissant sont sort

 **fin du flash back**

 **pov Carolline**

je me réveillai dans mon lits, je tournai la tête est vis nik inconscient, Freya lui à lancée le sort pour se rappelé de notre passer, j'espère qu'elle a pas oublier les alliances. Je descendis les escalier pour trouver Bekah, Freya et Bonnie assise dans le canapé.

 **\- Bekah !** hurlai-je en courant vers elle, elle se leva et me fis un câlin

 **\- Care, tu te rappelle de tout ?** Me demanda-t-elle

 **\- Oui, Bekah je me rappelle de tout, je me rappelle t'avoir annoncer que j'étais enceinte, je me rappelle de notre transformation et je me rappelle de tout se qu'Ester ma dit et fait** lui répondis-je

 **\- Freya, tu crois qu'elle est un vampire comme les autres ou qu'elle est un vampire originel ?** La questionna Bekah

 **\- Caroline n'est pas un vampire Rebekah** lui annonça Freya

 **\- Quoi ?! Elle est quoi si elle est pas un vampire ?** demanda inquiète Bekah

 **\- Caroline est un hybride originels** lui répondit Freya

 **\- Freya à tu acheter les alliances ?** Lui demandai-je

 **\- Oui, je l'ai aie** m'annonça Freya

 **\- ok, on va attendre que nik se réveille et tu nous les donnera** lui dis-je

nous continuâmes à discuter quand nous entendîmes des pas dans les escalier, je me retourne et vis nik qui avait l'air heureux mais triste aussi.

 **-ça va nik ?** Lui demandai-je

 **\- oui ça va mis à part que je viens d'apprendre qu'on m'avait effacer mes souvenir et que notre enfant à 1000 ans, et je me demande aussi comment il a pu reste lorsque tu es un vampire. Mais je suis heureux car je sais que tu me rejetteras pas à cause de mon passé vu que tu le connais et je suis triste à la fois car nous avons perdu 1000 ans de notre existence à cause de ma mère.** Me dit-il

 **\- oh nik, les 1000 ans qu'on a perdu on va les rattraper et puis je ne suis pas un vampire, je suis un hybride originel** le rassurai-je

 **\- tu es un hybride, oh non tu vas mettre asservis, oh non Freya fait quelque chose, je ne peut pas les perdre une fois de plus** lui dit-il

 **\- elle ne tes pas asservit, elle est un hybride originel, elle est comme toi** lui annonça Freya

 **\- ma douce, je suis tellement heureux, tu ais aussi immortel que moi** me dit-il

 **\- moi aussi je suis heureuse** lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser

 **\- Klaus, Caroline vous voulez peut-être vos alliances ?** Nous demanda Freya

 **\- oui !** criai-je

 **\- Klaus, j'ai acheter cette bague de fiançailles pour caroline car le cœur en rubis avec le tour en diamant signifie l'amour pur que vous avait l'un pour l'autre.** Lui annonça-t-elle

 **\- merci Freya** lui dit-il

 **\- j'ai acheter des alliances en diamant noir et blanc qui signifie la terreur, la puissance et la cruauté pour le diamant noir et le diamant blanc pour la lumière que vous avait pour les personnes que vous aimaient.** Nous expliqua Freya

- **merci beaucoup Freya** lui dis-je

après avoir mis nos alliances à nos doigt et avons parler du passé, jusqu'à se que Kol et Elijah descendent, nous leurs avons expliquer pourquoi je n'était pas un vampire.

 **\- avec tout ces événement vous avez pas eu le temps de nous dire se qui s'est passé avec Marcel hier matin** leur dis-je

 **\- il nous invite à un bal qu'il organise ce soir et nik veut que l'on fasse semblant d'être sont ami pour qu'il est assez confiance en nous et après récupérer notre ville** nous annonça Kol

 **\- Kol, ne prend pas la parole pour dire que la moitié des chose.** Lui dit Elijah avant de continuer. **Caroline je crois qu'il se judicieux que tu ne leurs disse pas que tu es un hybride originels et que tu leurs fasse croire que nik ta transformer en hybrides et après que vous vous êtes marié. Rebekah, Freya, Kol et Stefan ne changer rien quant à Bonnie je pense que ce serai mieux que tu ne te fasse pas voir puisque personne ne pourra te protéger.** nous expliqua Elijah

 **\- non, Bonnie viendra je la protégerai, nous irons entant que couple** riposta Kol

 **-non, je ne veut pas faire semblant d'être avec toi** déclara Bonnie, en entendant sa nous avant tous glousser sauf les deux concerné

- **Bonnie, c'est rien de faire semblant pendant une soirée surtout si cela te permet de venir avec nous** lui dis-je

 **\- ok, je viens** nous déclara Bonnie

 **\- il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping pour nous acheter des robes, accessoire et chaussures à mettre** nous dit Rebekah

 **\- Et nik, Elijah, Kol et Stefan vous venez avec nous** les commandai-je

 _voilà pour aujourd'hui je vous souhaite de bonne fête, j'espère que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez à noël. Au début je voulez vous faire un chapitre spéciale noël mais je crois qu'il y a déjà assez de personne qu'il l'on donc je vous ais écrit la suite_


	8. Chapitre 8- Shopping et Bal

**Épisode précédant :**

 _ **\- non, Bonnie viendra je la protégerai, nous irons entant que couple**_ _riposta Kol_

 _ **-non, je ne veut pas faire semblant d'être avec toi**_ _déclara Bonnie, en entendant sa nous avant tous glousser sauf les deux concerné_

 _-_ _ **Bonnie, c'est rien de faire semblant pendant une soirée surtout si cela te permet de venir avec nous**_ _lui dis-je_

 _ **\- ok, je viens**_ _nous déclara Bonnie_

 _ **\- il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping pour nous acheter des robes, accessoire et chaussures à mettre**_ _nous dit Rebekah_

 _ **\- Et nik, Elijah, Kol et Stefan vous venez avec nous**_ _les commandai-je_

 **Shopping et Bal**

 **pov caroline**

nous arrivions dans une rue où il y avait des magasins. Bekah nous traîna dans un magasin de robe, les robes qui étaient dans le magasin étaient juste sublime.

 _Pendant ce temps à Mistic Falls_

 **\- Elena je pense qu'il serait temps qu'ont ailles à la Nouvelle Orléans commencer à se venger** annonça Damon

 **\- non Damon, il faut que l'on prépare un plan avant de partir pour la Nouvelle Orléans et justement je sais qui pourrait nous aider** déclara Elena

 _Nouvelle Orléans_

cela fait déjà une heure que nous somme dans le magasin quand nous trouvons enfin les robes qu'il nous faut, nous partons donc en direction de la maison. Rebekah, Freya, Bonnie et moi avons décider de toutes nous changeaient ensemble dans la chambre de Freya. Nous avons donc commençai à préparée Freya, je la coiffée, Bonnie la maquiller et Rebekah à choisi les accessoires et les chaussures, elle avait choisit une robe rose violet très foncé une fois qu'elle avait mis sa robe je lui fit un chignon, Bonnie la maquilla et enfin Bekah lui avait choisi une paire de chaussure à talon noir et un bracelet et des boucle d'oreille en diamant et saphir.

En suite viens le tour de Bekah, elle mit sa robe et après je la coiffât pendant que Bonnie la maquillée et que Freya choisi les chaussure et les accessoires. Bekah avait choisit une sublime robe verte, je lui fis un chignon et Freya lui avait sortis de magnifique chaussure à talons vert avec un bracelet et des boucle d'oreille en émeraude.

Ce fut le tour de Bonnie, elle mit sa robe claire et après je lui fit chignon, Freya la maquilla pendant que Bekah choisit des chaussure.

Et enfin viens mon tour j'enfilai ma robe bleu foncé et puis Freya me coiffais pendant que Bonnie me maquillais et Bekah me choisi de sublime chaussure bleu foncé et des boucle d'oreille en diamant et le bracelet que Nik m'avait offert.

Puisque nous étions toutes prête, nous décidâmes de descendre, arrive dans le salon nous avons vus Nik, Élie, Kol et Stefan nous attendent dans le salon, ils étaient tous en costume.

 **\- caroline tu es sublime comme toujours mais il manque quelque chose** dit Klaus

 **\- quoi ? qu'es qui manque ?** Demanda Caroline

Klaus s'avança de caroline ouvrit une boite qu'il tenait derrière sont dos, où se trouvait le collier qui allait avec le bracelet que caroline portée, pris le collier et lui mit. **Voilà qui mieux comme ça** déclara Klaus

 **\- merci nik**

 **\- mon frère n'est pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée d'acheter un bijoux pour la femme qui l'aime** annonça Kol.

Kol se dirigea vers Bonnie et ouvrit une grande boite, il prit un collier et l'attacha au cou de Bonnie.

- **Je te laisse mettre le reste, c'est pas que je veux pas le faire mais je ne sais pas comment les mettre** lui dit Kol pendant que Bonnie mit les boucle d'oreille en rubis qui allait avec le collier. Après nous nous sommes dirigés vers le quartier français où le bal se dérouler, nous arrivâmes devant une allée qui donnée à une cour où se dérouler le bal, nous rentrâmes dans la cour et nous fûmes accueillit par Marcel.

 **\- bonjour Marcellus** lui dit Elijah

 **-bonjour merci d'être venu** annonça-t-il

Elijah, Freya, Bekah et Stefan partirent en direction du bar, et Nik, Kol, Bonnie et moi sommes restés avec marcel.

 **\- Kol pourrait tu me présenter à ton ami ?** Demanda Marcel

 **-** **Marcel je te présente Bonnie, Bonnie je te présente Marcel** répondit Kol

 **\- Caroline puis-je vous demander pourquoi deux aussi belle femmes que vous deux êtes avec les Mikaelson** demanda Marcel

- **Nik chéri vous ne lui avez pas parlez de nous cela m'attriste** déclara Caroline

 **\- mais ma douce, je ne vois pas quand j'aurai pu lui dire que ma femme et son amie sont venu avec nous** répliqua Klaus

 **\- Oh qui aurait pu croire que l'homme qui à toujours dit que l'amour était la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire ce marierai** dit Marcel

Stefan, Bekah, Elijah et Freya revinrent avec des verres de bourbon pour tout le monde sauf Caroline qui eut le droit à un verre sang, Bekah me donna mon verre.

 **\- merci Bekah** la remerciai-je

Soudain Marcel se mit à sourire, je me retournai pour voir se qu'il observait et vit une jeune femme, elle devait sur-ment être l'inviter de Marcel puisqu'elle s'avança jusqu'à nous.

 **\- Cami** dit joyeusement Marcel

 **\- salut** nous dit-elle

 **\- bonjour, vous devez être Cami, Marcel nous a tellement parlé de vous** lui dit Klaus

 **\- bonjour, Cami je suis Caroline une amie de Marcel** lui dit Caroline

 **\- bonjour, désoler mais marcel ne m'a jamais parlé de vous** déclara Cami

 **\- c'est parce que nous somme nouveaux dans la ville mais nous connaissons Marcel depuis longtemps** lui expliqua Klaus

un vampire de Marcel vint vers nous et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de marcel qui nous présenta des excuse avant de s'absenter.

 **\- alors Cami, j'ai vu que vous travailler au rousseau** lui dis Caroline

 **-oui, j'y travaille pendant que je fais mes études** lui répondis Cami

 **\- Nik chéri pourrions nous aller dansé je m'ennuie** lui demanda Caroline

\- **oui ma douce** lui répondis Klaus en la conduisent sur la piste et commencer à danser

 **\- je ne vois pas ce que lui trouve marcel, elle est d'un ennuie mortel en plus tu as vus sa robe, elle a de mauvais goût vestimentaire** lui dis Caroline

 **\- oui Caroline mais je t'en pris fait semblant de bien l'aimer** lui demanda-t-il

 **\- je crois que je pourrais faire semblant** lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin

 _ **POV Bonnie**_

 **\- Bonnie ne voudrait tu pas aller danser toi aussi** lui demanda Kol

 **\- oui** lui répondit Bonnie, Kol se dirigea avec Bonnie au centre de la cour

 **\- alors Bonnie est tu toujours avec le jeune frère de la double Petrova ?** Lui demanda Kol

 **\- il s'appelle Jérémie et non je ne suis plus avec lui** lui répondit Bonnie

 **\- Es-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais me laisser une chance** lui demanda Kol

 **-qu'es-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais te donner une chance** répliqua Bonnie

 **\- Ce qui me fait croire que tu me donnerai une chance chérie est que je vois comment tu me regarde** lui répondis Kol

 **\- je pourrais peut-être te laisser une chance si tu fais un effort pour être moins arrogant** lui déclara Bonnie

 **\- donc tu dis que si je fais un effort pour arrogant tu me laisse une chance** récapitula Kol

 **-oui c'est bien ça** lui confirma Bonnie

Kol lui fit un sourire en coin avant qu'ils ne partent rejoindre les autres.

 _ **POV Caroline**_

Caroline et Klaus dansèrent encore un peu avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

 **\- Cami, je me disait que vous pourriez venir demain chez nous pour tenir compagnie à mes sœur, Caroline et Bonnie** lui dit Klaus

 **\- oui, cela pourrais être bien d'apprendre à connaître les amies de Marcel** lui répondit Cami

 **\- je m'excuse encore de mettre absenté** nous a déclarer marcel après être revenu

 **\- oh ce n'est pas grave marcel** lui dit Klaus

\- **Stefan je sais pourquoi Caroline et Bonnie sont avec les Mikaelson mais toi pourquoi es-tu avec eux ?** lui demanda Marcel

 **\- vois-tu Marcel je connais Klaus et Rebekah depuis les année 20 et Caroline et Bonnie depuis 2 ou 3 ans. j'ai donc décider de suivre les Mikaelson pour pouvoir être avec mes deux meilleurs amis Klaus et Caroline et pour être avec Rebekah** lui répondit Stefan

 **\- Oh donc si j'ai bien compris tu es avec Rebekah ?** Répliqua Marcel

 **\- j'étais avec Rebekah dans les années 20 et j'espère qu'elle me redonnera une chance** lui répondit Stefan en regardant vers Rebekah

 **\- donc dans les années 20, tu étais avec Rebekah et Klaus était au courant et vous êtes meilleurs amis, je sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Klaus mais pour qu'il laisse sa sœur être avec quelqu'un c'est que cette personne est digne de sa sœur et peu la protégée.** Lui dit Marcel

 **\- bah vois-tu Marcellus, Stefan est le boucher de Monterrey donc il est apte à protéger Rebekah et en est digne** riposta Klaus

 **\- nik, on peu rentrer je m'ennuie ici et en plus je suis fatiguer** lui demanda Caroline

 **\- oui, on y vas ma douce** lui répondit Klaus avant de partir et les autres le suivirent.

 _Laisser un commentaire pour me dire comment vous avez trouver ce nouveaux chapitre._


	9. Chapitre 9- Sympathiser avec l'ennuie

**Épisode précédent :**

 _ **\- donc dans les années 20, tu étais avec Rebekah et Klaus était au courant et vous êtes meilleurs amis, je sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Klaus mais pour qu'il laisse sa sœur être avec quelqu'un c'est que cette personne est digne d'elle et peu la protégée.** Lui dit Marcel_

 _ **\- bah vois-tu Marcellus, Stefan est le boucher de Monterrey donc il est apte à protéger Rebekah et en est digne** riposta Klaus_

 _ **\- nik, on peu rentrer je m'ennuie ici et en plus je suis fatiguer** lui demanda Caroline_

 _ **\- oui, on y vas ma douce** lui répondit Klaus avant de partir et les autres le suivirent._

 **Sympathiser avec l'ennuie :**

 **pov Caroline :**

Aujourd'hui lorsque je me suis réveiller, je me tournais vers nik et est commencé à l'embrasser, il se réveilla.

 **\- bonjour ma douce comment vas-tu ?** Me demanda-t-il

 **\- je vais bien pour quelqu'un qui va s'ennuyer toute la journée** répondis-je

 **\- Caroline, je sais que tu n'aime pas Cami mais grâce à elle nous pourrons détrôné Marcel pour récupérer ce qui est à nous, alors s'il te plaît essaye de sympathisé avec elle pour qu'elle te fasse confiance.** m'expliqua-t-il

 **\- ok, je vais me lavé on se retrouve en bas** lui dis-je

La salle de bain de notre chambre est blancheavec des rideaux couleur lavande très claire, devant la fenêtre est la baignoire blanche à pieds. À droite quand on rentre est un fauteuil blanc, le sol est en marbre blanc et pour finir à l'opposer du fauteuil est mis le meuble à vasques avec un miroir au-dessus de chaque vasque. Je me lavais et m'habillais.

Une fois en bas je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger où devaient déjà attendre le reste de la famille. Je me suis installé à table avec les autre en attendent que Nik arrive, une fois qu'il fût là je commençai à lui parlé.

 **\- Nik à quel heure doit venir Cami ?**

 **\- Elle devrait bientôt arrivée** répondit Klaus

 **\- Bekah, est-ce que tu vas avec Bonnie et Freya ?** Lui demandais-je pour savoir si je devrais rester seule avec Cami

 **\- non, je reste ici, elles vont faire leurs affaires de sorcières et en plus Elijah à fait venir Katherina ici, je veux être là pour l'accueillir.** m'annonça Bekah

 **\- Elijah !** criais-je **pourquoi nous a tu caché qu'elle venait ?**

 **\- je vous est pas prévenu car elle viens de me l'annoncé** dit Elijah en regardant vers Klaus pour voir comment il le prenait

 **\- Pourquoi vous acceptez tous qu'elle vienne après ce qu'elle a fait !** hurla Klaus

 **\- Nik, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu lui pardonne et lui donne sa liberté** lui dis-je calmement

 **\- Caroline à raison Nik, tu nous imposent bien Cami et Marcel lorsqu'on les détestes, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu lui donne sa liberté fait au moins ça pour Elijah** répliqua Rebekah

Klaus ne dis rien et partis vers l'étage, il a sûrement dû aller dans son studio. Je continue à parlé avec les autres et quand j'ai fini de manger, je partis rejoindre nik. Il peignait une toile, je m'approchais de lui et entama la conversation.

 **\- si Katherine n'avait pas été là jamais je ne serais redevenue une hybride originel** lui dis-je

 **\- Serte mais je ne comprend comment vous pouvez autant l'apprécié** m répondit-il

 **\- nous l'apprécions car elle est comme nous malgré qu'elle est fait un acte qui t'a blesser, si elle n'avait pas échapper au sacrifice je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec elle mais de lui pardonner pour nous.** Répliquai-je

 **\- je lui pardonne mais je ne te promet pas de bien m'entendre avec elle tout de suite** me dit-il

une fois la conversation avec nik terminer je descendis dans le salon où étaient Katherine et Bekah.

 **\- alors Katherine, pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir voir Elijah ?** Lui demandais-je

 **\- je suis venue voir Elijah pour vous prévenir, quelque jours après votre départ, j'ai voulus allait voir Damon pour lui dire en revoir mais avant que je ne rentre j'ai surpris une conversation entre Elena et Damon. Damon a demandait à Elena si il était temps de venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour se venger** nous raconta Katherine

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit pas que tu ais avec eux ?** Demanda Rebekah

 **\- croyez-vous vraiment que je vous trahirais lorsque je fais tout pour montrer à Elijah que j'ai changé** nous répond Katherine

 **\- Bekah, je pense que l'on peut lui faire confiance, elle paraît sincère et en plus elle se doute bien que si elle aide Elena et Damon ou qu'elle essaie de tuer mon enfant nik la tuera aussitôt après** dis-je à Rebekah

 **\- je vois que beaucoup de chose on changer, depuis combien de temps êtes vous autant amie toute les deux ? Si je vous aide je préfère tous savoir** nous dit Katherina

on lui raconta tout se qui c'était passé depuis que je suis arriver à la Nouvelle-Orléans, nous lui dîmes aussi que Cami devrait bientôt arrivé et qu'il fallait être gentille avec elle même si elle est d'un ennuie mortelle. Dix minutes plus tard on entendit la sonnette, je me levai pour ouvrir à Cami, je la fît entrer et l'emmena au salon.

 **\- Cami je te présente Katherine, Katherine je te présente Cami**

 **\- Cami, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proche de Marcel n'est-ce pas ?** Dit Rebekah

 **\- Oui pour vous dire la vrai je le trouve très séduisant** répondit Cami

 **-je pense que vous avez toute vos chances avec lui, il vous regarde avec tellement d'étoile dans les yeux** répliquai-je

 **\- assez parlé de moi, dites moi pourquoi vous êtes-vous installé ici à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?** Nous demanda-t-elle

 **\- Nous nous sommes installé ici car mon mari et ses frères et sœurs adore cette ville** lui répondis-je

 **\- Et aussi car Marcel nous manqué** rajouta Rebekah

 **\- vous avez grandi au même endroit que Marcel ?** Demanda-t-elle à Rebekah

 **\- oui jusqu'à l'adolescence, nos parents on voulus déménager, cela m'a briser le cœur puisqu'à l'époque nous étions ensemble mais c'est du passé, maintenant j'ai une belle famille et j'ai Stefan** lui répondit Rebekah

Nous avons passé toute l'après-midi avec Cami, pour se lier d'amitié avec elle, pour qu'elle nous fasse assez confiance pour qu'elle se confie auprès de nous. Avant qu'elle ne doive partir elle nous demande de la conseillé pour se rapproché de Marcel et on l'a fît promettre de nous raconter tout se qui se passer entre elle et Marcel. Une fois qu'elle est partis Katherine, Rebekah et moi décidâmes de sortir pour trouver quelque chose à boire, nous allâmes à l'extérieur de la ville, près de la forêt là où peu de personne habite, là bas nous trouvâmes deux femmes et un homme, Katherine pris l'homme et Rebekah et moi une des femmes. Lorsque nous rentrâmes je montai directement dans ma chambre où je trouvai nik qui avait l'air de réfléchir.

 **\- Tu pense à quoi nik ?** Lui demandais-je

 **\- je réfléchis à comment mis prendre pour récupérer ma ville assez rapidement, avant que l'ont vois que tu es enceinte** me répondit-il

 **\- Il faut pas que tu es peur pour nous nous sommes tout les deux immortel** répliquai-je

 **\- j'ai peur de vous perdre à nouveau** me dit-il

 **\- j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux renversé Marcel à tout moment, fais vite car moi je n'ai pas envie de cacher ma grossesse, j'ai envie d'en profiter** lui dis-je

 **\- ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, commence à regrouper nos affaires nous rentrons chez nous.**

Laisse un commentaire


End file.
